


the beauty that you are

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [33]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alex is a transfeminine bigender person, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, First Meetings, Historically Accurate But Outdated Terminology, Nonbinary Character, Sean Raven and Angel are trans girls, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the eX-men — the band of trans and non binary women fronted by Angel Salvadore — features in a Warhol movie, and suddenly, the reporters come in droves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beauty that you are

**Author's Note:**

> set in the same universe as [all tomorrow's parties](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7296439).
> 
> bing prompt: band au

“So, who came up with the band name?   _Ex-men_ sounds like something out of science fiction double feature.”  Moira’s genuinely curious about these girls — they’ve blown up a little since they were in that one Warhol movie, and part of it’s the novelty, she supposes.  They’re all transsexuals, and men have trouble parsing that out, it seems.

Moira just thinks they’re beautiful.

“Well, the band name was Raven’s idea.  She came up with _all_  of our stage names.”  The blond in the back with chin length hair and sharp cheekbones smirks a little.  “She’s Mystique, I’m Havok, Angel’s Tempest, and Siobhan’s Banshee."

“Yeah,” Mystique says, twirling her drumsticks in her hands and looking straight at Moira.  “I figured — we’re extraordinary women, and society sees us as what we used to be, or used to pretend to be, so we might as well own that.  We’re the eX-men, and we’re proud of that.  Proud of what it took to get here."

It’s clear she’s put a lot of thought into it, and Moira appreciates that.  

“A lot of people are always going to see us as failed men,” Angel, or Tempest, cuts in.  “But we might as well be rock stars while we’re at it."

It’s a good point, and Moira thinks she’s going to stay for the show.

 

* * *

 

“I didn’t know you were going to stay for our whole set,” Mystique says, when she finds Moira at the bar after the show is over.  She’s beautiful, sharp blue makeup and tight clothes making the yellow of her hair and red of her lips pop in the low light.

Moira’s mouth is a little bit dry, to be honest.  “I figured it was a journalistic obligation — I’m covering your story, I might as well see whatever I’m allowed to."

Mystique sits down next to her.  “I appreciate that.  People tend to gawk and leave."

Well, she’s glad she’s not like most people, then.  

She decides to take a risk.  “So — do you have any plans tomorrow night?"

“Are you asking me out?"

Moira bites the inside of her cheek.  “Well, I — if you’re okay with that, then yes, yes I am.”  She’s always liked women, and she would love to get to know this woman more personally.

“I’m really flattered,” Mystique continues.  “But — are you sure?"

“Yeah.  I mean, I’d like to go on a date with you, Mystique.”  She smiled at her.  “It’s not like I’m proposing a marriage here."

Though, with the way Mystique laughed, Moira wasn’t sure that would always be out of the question.

 

 

 


End file.
